The Tshirt Incident: Parting Shot
by lucycantdance
Summary: Follows directly on from the Tshirt Incident. Please note this is NOT the offical sequel. Written with permission from PikalaCynique. ONESHOT.


**A/N, 6th Feb 2009:** Rewritten. It's much, much better now. I just fixed some sentences so they flowed better, and took out some 'narration' that was unnecessary and a bit stupid. Honestly, sometimes I shudder at how bad my early writing was. Ew.

This is **NOT** the official sequel, and I am **NOT** Pika-la-Cynique. You can find the official sequel on Pika's account; I just felt like writing my own sequel, so I got permission from her to do so and this is the result.

It will make more sense if you do things in this order: **  
1)** Look at Pika's picture entitled _Sarah's T-Shirt_, which can be found on her deviantART account (there's a link in her profile); **  
2)** Read _The T-Shirt Incident _(the original, not the sequel) which can be found either on here, or on Pika's deviantART account; **  
3)** Read this story  
**4)** Look at the picture that Pika drew called _Jareth's T-Shirt_, to which there is also a link in her profile. That way, everything will make more sense and any gaps will be filled in.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah ran out of the bar and into her car. She sat in the driver's seat for a few moments, calming herself, then flicked on the CD player, swearing as she heard the song that was playing – _Here Without You_ by 3 Doors Down. She loved the song, but she loved it because she had always thought of it as her and Jareth's song.

Which meant that tonight she hated it.

"Ugh." Sarah pressed the 'next' button, and _Alone_ by Avril Lavigne blared through the speakers. That was better. It still reminded her of Jareth, but in a way that she could stand. She started the car and drove off, singing loudly and pretending she was singing it to him.

"_You're so obvious, you're so oblivious  
And now you wonder why you're the one alone  
So don't apologise, if you don't even realise  
You screwed it up this time, now you're the one alone."_

Sarah ignored the stairs from the other drivers as she navigated her way through town to her house. They could stare all they want; she wanted to sing, so she was going to sing.

_Alone_ finished and she groaned as she heard the next song that came on. It was _As The World Falls Down_, the exact song that Jareth had sung to her in the bubble-ball eight years ago. She had acquired a recorded copy by enlisting the help of some very clever goblins who made a copy for her from Jareth's own personal copy, and surprisingly they had achieved that without the Goblin King noticing. But it was the last thing she wanted to hear now.

She sighed and skipped to the next song. She had been fifteen and naïve then, but now she was 21, she had a job, enough money to support herself, a car, a house, she got a good mark on her final exam AND she had even lived through babysitting Toby. The only thing she _didn't_ have...was Jareth.

She pulled over and slammed on the brakes, ignoring the horns of the drivers that had only narrowly avoided a collision with her. That thought was definitely _not_ her own, which meant-

"DAMN IT, JARETH! GET _OUT_ OF MY HEAD!" she felt a bit stupid for yelling into seemingly nowhere, but she knew that the Goblin King could hear her, somehow. After all, he was probably watching her every move in one of his damned crystals.

_No, thank you_, Jareth's voice said in her head, in that snide little tone she knew so well, and she swore that she could _hear_ him smirking.

Sarah rolled her eyes and started the car again, pulling back onto the highway. It was only a few minutes to her house, and she'd rather have an argument with someone who didn't exist for other people in the comfort of her own home. "My thoughts are my own, Jareth. They are not the business of self-righteous Goblin Kings."

She pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. She got out and stopped at her front door, starting to look for her keys when she heard him reply again.

_But your thoughts are so _interesting_, Sarah. Especially the ones with me in them, which you hate...you know, the..._fantasies.

The last word had been whispered much like he had whispered 'want' back at the club.

"I have no such fantasies," Sarah retorted in a tone which she hoped was flippant.

_Oh, but I think you do._

"Screw you," she said, scowling. She knew that she was sounding childish for the second time that night, but she couldn't care less. She found the key and unlocked the door.

"Please do."

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin and turned towards the offending voice as she flicked on the light. There, in her recliner, was the Goblin King in all his glory. He had his legs up on the ottoman, crossed at the ankles; his right hand was resting behind his head and the other was idly tossing a crystal up and down.

He looked her up and down in a way that could only be described as hungrily, and his mismatched eyes lighted on the changed text of her t-shirt. He smirked at his handiwork and indicated the item of clothing with the hand that held the now-stationary crystal.

"Now _that_ is something you should have on your shirt, Sarah."

She glared at him and put her bag on the table by the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" she demanded, leaning against the table with her hands behind her butt.

"I came for a visit," he said, as if that was something totally normal that he did on a regular basis. Then he smirked. "And I do believe that we have unfinished business."

Sarah scoffed. "What unfinished business?"

In an instant Jareth was standing in front of her. "_This_ unfinished business," he muttered; bending down to kiss her for the fourth time that night - and yet again against her will.

_But is it really against your will, Sarah?_

Sarah's lips wanted to say 'no', and kiss him forever, while her head screamed 'yes' so loudly that her ears started to pound. She squashed a disappointed sigh when he pulled away, and looked at him oddly when he pressed his fingers against his temples.

"Bloody hell, woman," he said, nearly growling, "you scream louder than a banshee!" He had of course heard a banshee scream, and to actually scream louder was quite a remarkable feat.

Sarah smirked triumphantly when she realised what she'd done. "The mighty goblin king has a headache?"

Jareth scowled at her. "I _always_ seem to have a headache when you're around."

"I can make you ache a lot worse," she taunted, formulating a plan in her mind that would (hopefully) put an end to all his self-righteousness smugness.

He took his hand away from his head and eyed her Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:SimSun; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:宋体; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} font-face {font-family:"\SimSun"; panose-1:2 1 6 0 3 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:134; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:3 680460288 22 0 262145 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:Arial; mso-fareast-font-family:SimSun;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- disbelievingly. "Really?"

"Really." All of a sudden she stepped towards him with her left foot and kicked out with her right. It hit the target - his nether region. He gasped sharply and his knees buckled; but instead of hitting the floor he disappeared. Sarah burst out laughing.

"It seems, Jareth, that you're the one doing the running after I kick you in the balls, not me."

His voice echoed around her. _Laugh now, Sarah. But I'll be back_.

"Pfft. Yeah, right. I'm really scared."

_Oh, you will be_.

"Ooooh," she said sarcastically. She laughed to herself proudly as she went to head into the kitchen. As she passed the hall mirror, she caught sight of something red on her shirt in her peripheral vision and she turned to face the mirror, sighing exasperatedly as she saw what it was.

Jareth had changed her shirt again. It now read: 'I [heart] the Goblin King'. The said heart was very big and very red, and the words added to the effect by being written vertically.

Sarah shook her head. "Oh, very funny, Jareth. _Very _mature."

_Takes one to know one._

Sarah narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips, already plotting revenge. This was war.

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM NOT PIKA-LA-CYNIQUE, THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE AND I AM NOT THE AUTHOR OF _RETALITATION AND ESCALATION_.** Oh, by the way, this will also not be continued. _Oneshot_, people! Thanks for understanding ^^

'Kay, so now is the time when you should look at _Jareth's T-Shirt_. As I said, the link to it can be found in Pika's profile.

Reviews feed the goblins that like to eat me out of house and home, so please help me out! :D


End file.
